Remember This Song
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: I just wanted to type this story before I continue the other story. This story will be the cause at one of the chapters in Mr & Mrs McQueen THE SEQUEL It's sad...


**Hey! I'm getting back to the sequel story, it's just that I wanted to make this story before Sally has any kids. There is a song in here you will hear in a different story. This story takes place before any place in my other story, but they were still married.**  
_**Humanized Oneshot**_

It was late noon. Lightning and Sally was in their house on the couch watching a movie. It was a scary movie, so Sally got a little scared at some times and got a little closer at Lightning. That made Lightning smile. Lightning was doing that old trick that boyfriends do when they yawn and put their arm around their girlfriend. At a part when something really scary was about to pop up in the movie, the phone rang. That startled the couple. Lightning paused the movie and Sally went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Sally answered. It was her brother Drew.

"Hey Drew!" Sally said surprised. Sally's brothers barely call Sally. "What's up?"

"Sal, you have to come to California NOW." Said a serious Drew.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Mom's in the hospital."

"What!?!"

"We don't have time to tell you why, just come to the Emeryville Hospital NOW."

"Ok. I'll be there. Bye."

Sally hung up the phone. Lightning heard that Sally sounded a little scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to go to California, now," Sally said. "My mom's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Drew didn't tell me yet. We just have to be there now."

The couple went outside to Sally's Porsche to the California hospital.

* * *

It took a while for the couple to get to California, but they made it to the Emeryville Hospital. (If you are a Cars fan like "mwah!" you would know that Emeryville is where the Pixar Animation Studio is. XD) 

They parked the car in front of the hospital and went inside as fast as they could. Sally went inside and asked for Valerie Carerra's room was. (I just wanna point out that in Mr & Mrs McQueen, "the first one" Sally's mom was named "Kerry" in the first chapter, but then I noticed that's the same name as Chick's girlfriend. So now I changed it. Valerie sounds better, doesn't it?)

Lightning and Sally went to the hallway and went to room 17. When they opened Valerie's door, they saw Chris and Drew kneeling next to their mom who was in bed with a monitor that kept on going

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Oh Mom," Sally said coming close to her mom's bed. Lightning followed.

"What happened?" Lightning asked.

"Well," the mom said sounding very weak. "It was all sort of a blur. It happened yesterday. I was just sitting in the house reading a book; I was very depressed that day. I just got fired at work, your father wants to divorce me, and your brothers didn't make it into Harvard."

Sally turned to her twin brothers. They just shrugged. Then she turned back to her mom.

Valerie continued. "Well, since I was very depressed, my heart started to ache. Then it stopped all of a sudden. I only had enough strength to press the Life Alert around my neck. And so, the paramedics came and took me here."

**Have you ever heard of Life Alert? It's this necklace that has a button on it. So if somebody lives alone, like Valerie, and got hurt all of sudden or a fire is in the house, you could just press life alert that's on your necklace. The phone of course is useful, but if the problem was like a serious fall and you couldn't get up, that's why they need it.**

Sally looked like she was about to cry. She never knew that her father wanted to divorce her mom. And Sally would at least expect her brothers to make it in Yale or something.

"Excuse me boys," Valerie said referring to Lightning, Drew and Chris. "Can you leave the room for a minute? I want to talk to Sally alone."

All the guys in the room got up to leave the room. Before Chris left, he went to Sally to whisper something to her.

"If it's something important, tell me it later."

Sally rolled her eyes. When no guys where in the room, Sally knelt next to her mom holding her hand.

"Mom," Sally said sadly. "You're not going to leave us, are you?"

"Oh, I wish I wouldn't." Valerie said in her weak voice. Silent tears were coming out of Sally's eyes.

"But if I do right now," Valerie continued. "I want to ask you something. Sally honey, do you remember this song?" Valerie started singing in the gentlest voice she had.

**This song is a song someone wrote, but I couldn't find the lyrics for it, so I used some of the words in that song to make my own version of that song. If you guys think it's familiar, could you give me the lyrics? It was from this lullaby video called "Goodnight Moon" My mom always used to show it to me and my brother when we were younger.**

_Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Leaves are escaping the trees.  
Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Sleep my child, sleep._

Sally's eyes widened in surprise. "I remember that song!" Sally exclaimed.

"You do?" Valerie asked also surprised. "I sang you that song when you were a baby. I also sang it to you when you were about 3 or 5 years old. Then I started to sing more and more soothing songs to you. It was the first thing to make you smile. My songs were the power that made you the cheerful little girl in your heart." Valerie said putting her hand on her daughter's chest.

"I also used to sing it to your brothers. And since you knew the song before them, you always asked me, "Mommy, can I sing to them too?" You loved singing to your little brothers at that age." Valerie said. Sally's eyes widened. She never knew she ever sang ANYTHING to her brothers. Then her mom sighed,

"It hurts to see that a cute little child change into and adult so quickly."

Sally held her mom's hand saying, "She didn't leave mom. She's still here."

Tears came going down the mother and daughter's cheeks. Then Valerie started singing the song again,

_Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Leaves are escaping the trees._

Then her daughter joined her still holding her hand,

_Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Sleep my child, sleep._

_In the bright and early morning,  
Birds will sing a tune.  
But now, Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
So sleep under the moon._

_Winter Wind is blowing softly…  
Sleep…my child…sleep._

Sally was smiling with tears continuing to slide down her face. Valerie's face was the same.

Without the mother and daughter noticing, Lightning, Drew and Chris were peeking at the door.

"I remember that song!" Chris said amazed.

"SSSHHHHH!" Lightning and Drew said annoyed.

"Whenever you have your child," Valerie said to Sally.

"Remember this song and sing it to your child. Then sing more and more soothing songs to him or her so your children can have a happy and joyous heart just like you."

"I'll remember." Sally said with her smile not disappearing. But for her mom, her smile did disappear as a noise came from her monitor,

_Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
_

"Mom!?" Sally asked scared.

"I love you Sally." Was Valerie's last words. Sally's mom has just passed away.

"MOM! NO!" Sally said with more and more tears. Then she started crying out loud put her head down on her mom's body.

"Please Mom!" Sally pleaded. "Wake up! Don't leave me! I don't want you to go!"

The guys outside were shocked at what happened. They also had tears in their eyes. They opened the door and went to Sally.

"Sally?" Lightning said kneeling next to her putting his arm around her.

Sally put her crying face up facing Lightning. "Oh Stickers!" Sally said. "She's gone! I can't believe she's gone!"

Lightning put both arms around his wife hugging her. Then, crying their eyes out as well, Drew and Chris went to do a hugging group with Lightning and Sally.

"Her last words were I love you Sally." Sally whispered.

"That makes you special, Sal." Lightning sniffed with his eyes continuing to cry.

Everyone in the room were crying and hugging and sniffing. Then Sally started to sing,

_Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Leaves are escaping the trees._

Lightning and the twins decided to join her,

_Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Sleep, my child, sleep…_


End file.
